


Rebel Heart

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boyfriends, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Love Bites, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2 - Consenual, extreme rough sex, Bottom!Jensen. Animalistic sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Heart

Once upon a time in Texas, on a warm summer day, a little omega ran for his life. 

Breath huffing roughly, heart pounding in his chest, Jensen was terrified.

Somehow, on his way home from running an errand for his mother, he had become separated from his pack mates, Misha and Jake. He was now wondering alone in the forest. The knowledge that he was lost wasn’t what frightened Jensen; he knew that if he just kept walking in the direction of home, sooner or later, he would find his way.

What did frighten him was the fact that he was in Jared Padalecki’s territory—the land of the predators. Ever since Jensen was a kid, he had heard frightening tales about the predators. The Padalecki pack were animals—complete savages and vicious barbarians. They killed without mercy and claimed anything and everything that came onto their lands. The wolves roamed these lands scenting and hunting, before finally capturing and claiming. 

Every pack in the southern division—including Jensen’s—knew to stay clear of the predators’ lands and not to come within a mile of their territory. It was know that if you did happen to stumble onto their land and you were caught, one of two things would happen—you would either be killed or you would be fucked.

It was no secret that the predators were extremely sexual creatures. They never wore clothes and they wantonly fucked anything that gave them a hard on; whether it be human, werewolf or just a wolf in general. Jensen knew for certain that if he didn’t get out of Jared’s territory soon, something very bad was going to happen. Of course, the deep, deep need in him to be mated to a strong alpha, set his fears aside. 

He was unmated and had been looking for an alpha, a big bad wolf that would both love him with so much passion it took his breath away and fuck him senseless until he was limp and sore and hanging off the alpha's knot, all fucked out and well used, full of creamy cum. 

Part of the reason he had yet to mate was he could not find a strong, alpha stud. The wolves in his pride were powerful, no doubt about that, but they just did not make Jensen wanna bare his throat and submit. 

He could never tell him family but he had thought of seeking out a predator to mate with. The thought of being dominated by such a strong, powerful wolf made him wet with need and desire. But to do that would shame his family, thus he had kept away from the land of Predators, until now. 

Jensen ran as fast as his human legs could carry him, not stopping even while his muscles protested the overuse. Due to the fear and anxiety that was coursing through his veins, Jensen was unable to shift. Unlike most wolves who transform in the rush of adrenaline, Jensen was unable to focus his mind and therefore was unable to let the change overtake him. His father always said that flaw was his Achilles heel and if he didn’t learn to control himself it would ultimately be his downfall. Jensen never believed his father’s words—at least, not until now. But maybe lingering on this dark land would earn him a mate; he'd been lonely for longer then he could think back, all he desired most in the world was a companion, even a dominating, highly sexual mate such as a fearful predator. 

After Jensen had run for almost twenty minutes straight, he reached his breaking point. Unable to run anymore, he collapsed onto the soft, wet grass and lay there, panting and trembling. He allowed himself to rest for a moment, just long enough to get a good amount of air back in his lungs. He then started to stand, but the sound of a twig snapping stopped him dead in his tracks. He froze and lay there, listing closely.

He heard a soft rustling, then two huge wolves leapt from out of nowhere and landed right on top of him. Jensen struggled to get away, but he simply couldn’t. He was out numbered, as well as outweighed. 

The two wolves were massive; they stood at least 7 feet tall and weighed close to three times what Jensen weighed. They stood towering over him, all strength and muscle, predators in their true form.

Jensen fought back and tried to get away, but the white wolf refused to let him go. The predator had a hold of Jensen’s pant leg with his sharp teeth and was pulling on it desperately, no doubt attempting to get at what was hidden underneath.

“Get away from me!” Jensen screamed, his fear and arousal mingling together and leaving his body tingling. “Leave me alone!”

The white wolf looked up at Jensen and snarled, and for a split second, Jensen swore this was the end. But death didn’t claim him. Before the wolf could make a move, another wolf—a tan one with black stripes—leapt on top the white wolves back and sank his fangs into its neck. The tan wolf gave one quick snap and the white wolf dropped dead at Jensen’s feet. The other attacker made a move to run, but the tan wolf killed him before he even got the chance to take a step. 

Time froze and for a moment, Jensen didn’t move at all. He sat there, staring up at the tan wolf with a mix of fear and intrigue. The tan wolf was simply breathtaking; Strength and control was evident in every line of his body—showing so clearly in his sleek muscles. It was clear that this wolf was not only a predator, but an alpha as well. He stood with his head held high and shoulders back, radiating a look of pure power, one only ever seen in an alpha. He had deep, chocolate colored eyes that seemed to burn into Jensen’s soul, making him tremble—not out of fear, but out of desire.

Jensen had seen alphas before but never one like this—never one that made his cock throb and his balls ache. Jensen knew he should be afraid of the predator, and probably running for his life, but he wasn’t. He simply sat there and gazed at the alpha, even as it gazed back at him. Finally, the shock wore off and Jensen acted instantly. He quickly lay down on his back and bared his throat, hoping that his action would be seen as a sign of submission. He knew he was trapped and there was no way out of this; the predator was either going to kill him or mate with him--and Jensen hoped the second option would be granted to him. 

He stayed perfectly still and watched as the wolf shifted. Once the alpha was human, Jensen couldn’t help but to moan at the sight before him. The alpha was even more gorgeous in human form. Just the sight of the alpha standing tall and proud with his cock long and hard, was enough to make Jensen want to roll over and paw at the ground. He had never felt such desire and lust for an alpha. He wanted this predator and he wanted him now. 

The alpha clearly shared Jensen’s desire; he smirked wickedly then climbed on top of Jensen, before grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head. Jensen whimpered lustfully at the forced movements, completely turned on by the act of being dominated. He should have been terrified, but he wasn’t. He had never met an alpha like this one—a true predator in all senses of the word.

“You want this, don’t you?” the werewolf growled as he rolled his hips, rubbing their dicks together. “You want someone to hold you down and fuck you hard, make you beg like a good little bitch. Is that what you want?”

Jensen nodded quickly, already too far gone to even be able to form words. He knew he shouldn’t want to be fucked by a predator but, heaven help him, he did. He wanted the wolf to take him, to just shove his thick cock inside him and ride him hard. 

To make scream and moan so loudly that every pack in the entire state could hear him. He whimpered again and it was all the invitation the predator needed. He flipped Jensen over onto his stomach and pulled his sweat pants down and off. After discarding them quickly, he then drew Jensen’s ass up into the air and smiled devilishly as Jensen spread his legs and whined loudly.

“What’s your name, pup?” The predator asked.

“J-J-Jensen,” he stuttered as his body shook with desire. By now his cock is hard, curved toward his belly, leaking milky white precum. His ass has started to leak, he’s practically dripping slick as he breathes in the musky, ripe aroma of the alpha. 

“W-What’s your name...alpha?” Jensen didn’t know why he asked, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit curious as to who it was that was about to mate with him. 

“I’m Jared,” the predator growled darkly. He palms Jensen's asscheeks, thumbs pulling him open. He dips his head, slides his tongue right over Jensen’s wet, warm hole. Jensen's body jerks with the sudden pleasure, he feels even wetter with Jared’s tongue circling his hole. Jensen’s hole clenches, fluttering around the wiggling tongue, and it feels so good, but all too soon the pleasure is gone when Jared pulls away, kneels up behind him ready to mount him. “Now that you know my name, howl for me, sweetheart.” With that, Jared lined up and plugged his cock into Jensen’s tight, warm hole. Jensen clawed at the ground and screamed as he was penetrated. 

The pain flashed white hot and surged though his body, leaving his veins feeling like they were on fire. It hurt, but it hurt so fucking good. Jared’s cock was long and thick, and it filled him perfectly. Jensen never knew it could feel this good to be taken by a predator.

Within seconds of immersing himself in Jensen, Jared set his pace. He gripped Jensen by the back of the neck and held him down as he pounded into him with sharp, vicious thrusts. The dry, tight grip of Jensen’s ass around his cock had the alpha’s eyes instantly rolling up in his head. Jared moaned and snapped his hips faster, driving deep and moaning louder as he felt the warm, slickness of blood easing his way.

As Jared took him, Jensen pawed at the ground and moaned like a bitch in heat. He figured he should be ashamed or at most embarrassed, but wasn’t. Jared was fucking him perfectly, giving him something he didn’t even know he was missing. Every stroke was perfect and it slammed against his prostate, making him moan as the heated bliss spread though his body.

The fucking went on for what seemed like forever until, finally, the pleasure rose in Jensen and he begged the alpha to make him come. Jared growled as he gave Jensen all he had, his hips pistoning quickly as his hand tightened around the back of Jensen’s neck. 

He was right there with the other wolf and as the pleasure sparked, he leaned forward and dug his teeth into the side of Jensen’s neck. Jensen came howling to the heavens as his blood flooded into Jared’s mouth. The alpha lapped at the blood as he fucked Jensen through the aftershocks.

With one last thrust, Jared tied, his knot locking deep in Jensen; He stilled, then collapsed on top of Jensen, shaking as pleasure zipped up his spine. As he lay there, Jensen continued to tremble, feeling tired and spent. He felt so good, so used and owned completely. With a somewhat twisted sense of humor, Jensen couldn’t help but to think that had he known this was what it felt like to get taken by a predator, he would have come onto the Padalecki lands long ago.

The two wolves lay still until the aftershocks subsided. Once they did, Jensen turned his head and looked Jared. He was met with a look of passionate love and affection, mixed with a hint of lust and desire. 

The look spoke so clearly and it sent shivers down Jensen’s spine. Jared wanted to keep him—not as a bitch, but as a mate, lover and friend. Jensen had always believed in love at first sight and now, it was clear that it existed. He felt the same desire for Jared that the alpha obviously felt for him. True, Jensen knew nothing about the predator, but that didn’t matter. He felt not only passion for Jared, but love as well. Jensen felt his heart skip a beat and he didn’t even hesitate to nuzzle against Jared’s neck.

“Alpha,” He whispered softly. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Jensen,” Jared purred, so tender in his words. He nuzzled against Jensen and licked his cheek. “You’re mine now. Gonna keep you and take care of you. My mate. All mine.”

“Yours.” Jensen agreed.

Jared growled playful and continued to nuzzle against Jensen, his hips rolling slowly. Jensen purred softly and nuzzled right back against the alpha, feeling loved and safe under the weight of the predator. His alpha and mate. 

Jensen knew he was now bound to another and exactly where he was supposed to be. It was true their meet cute was not romantic or fairy tale like, but Jensen still felt like he got his happily ever after. 

And to this day, the sex between them has always been, rough—animalistic. 

Jared comes home to find Jensen naked on the bed with his sexy bowlegs spread wide open and his fingers thrusting in and out of his pretty little hole. 

Jensen fingers himself unashamedly as sultry moans spill from his soft sweet lips and his thick cock strains, swollen and twitching, as he puts on a show for his mate. He’s been at it a while and he’s ready to cream, but he holds off when Jared climbed onto the bed and pulls him close, growling heatedly. 

Jared slips his hands over his lover’s chest, caressing lean muscles and baby soft smooth skin. Charming boyish freckles on Jensen’s tone chest and belly lead a trail for Jared’s hand, lower and lower, to Jensen’s thickness bobbing between his thighs. 

Talented and skilled fingers wrap around the taunt smooth flesh and Jensen’s hips jerk forward as Jared begins to stroke him. Quickly, all too fast , he feels his orgasm rising, and he moans, his green eyes rolling up in his head, gaze cloudy hazy. He swears the pleasure is burning him up, it feels like fire rushing through his veins. 

Jared kisses Jensen, lips caressing softly as his hand gradually increasing speed, twisting and tugging skillfully. Jensen’s breath comes fast in hot puffs and his body is wracked with pleasure as Jared brings him off quickly; his orgasm rocks his body, rolling over him in waves. He is sighing with a breathy moan and spilling into Jared’s hand and it is pure bliss Jensen feels when he sinks into the bed, sated and spent, watching with hazy eyes as Jared licks his sticky fingers clean. But Jared is not finished with him—oh no, not yet. It is a rough night of sex, there is blood his lips, booze soaking the carpet, and sex between the sheets. Jared draws his hips back, nearly pulls out, before he shoves back inside the warm body underneath him, his own moans of pleasure mixing with Jensen’s as he fills his lover up once again. 

Both of them were slick with sweat, Jensen’s hole is wet and warm and the room hot and smelling musky ripe as their bodies fuse together in an orgy of the flesh. Jared slams into Jensen several more times, groaning and grunting, gasping as his thick cock slicks inside Jensen's silky, hot hole, and Jensen, for his part, is wailing even louder, finger nails dug into the sheets as his lover gives him a good, hard dicking. 

The sex is rough and brutal with hair pulling and ass slapping, wild growls blending with the whimpers and shivers, teeth finding flesh to mark. Jared drapes himself over Jensen’s back, nips his throat to leave love bites on the pale skin—marks of ownership over his lover, blood running hot through his veins. 

When Jared comes, his entire body tenses and he sets his teeth to Jensen’s neck, bites down hard enough to break the skin as his orgasm is torn from him as his knot ties them together. Tiny trickles of blood dampen his lips and he laps up the blood, hums with the bliss of pleasure. Jensen comes afterward, and his inner muscles clamp down vice-tight around Jared’s cock, wringing it of every last drop of hot sticky wet cum. 

Jared moans and kisses Jensen’s neck sweetly, sighs blissfully when he hears Jensen whispers his name. He knows when they leave this room and the outside world sees the mark on Jensen’s neck, they will know whom he belongs to. 

It’s a thought which brings a possessive grin to Jared’s lips. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/2728.html?thread=1628072#t1628072)


End file.
